fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ira (2099: Zenith)
479B1ACA-3BF8-4A56-8A96-5CB514707EA5.png|Ira Summary Ira is the 5th member of the Planeteers and an Android created by a powerful Alchemist named Gōruden, who liked to spend his time fusing magic and science, but lived near a village where Science and Magic were forbidden, so he sent Ira into hibernation for centuries until Damus and Bolt found her. Ira was made to understand everything in the Multiverse, and when she joined the Planeteers, it was actually fitting for what she was made to do. Appearance and Personality Ira is an android with slight pale skin, medium length purple hair, and purple eyes. She usually wears a purple kimono, but she has worn a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black mary jane shoes. At first, she was distinctive and emotionless, but at she learned more about the world around her, she began to learn about emotions. She began to care more about organic life and became more curious. Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: True Neutral at First; Neutral Good over time Name: Ira, XYZ-2500 Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Female ''' '''Age: Hundreds of years old (physically 15) Classification: Android, 5th Member of the Planeteers, the Cybernetic Crusher Date of Birth: Unknown '''(But was said to have been made in 1900s.) '''Birthplace: Gōruden’s shack Weight: Unknown ''' '''Height: 5ft 5in Likes: Learning, Her Friends, reading Dislikes: Injustice, unfair treatment of Robots Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Purple Hobbies: Reading, Chess Values: Knowledge and Friendship Martial Status: Single, Dating Bolt Arriaga during the Kryosis Arc, Married to Bolt at the end of the series Status: Alive (But was killed by Kazmir during the Kazmir Arc) Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation:' Gōruden'' '''Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 7-B; High 7-A with Plasma Cannon| High 6-A; Low 5-C| 5-A; 4-B| 4-B; 3-B| 3-C; Low 2-C| 1-C with Prep Time Powers and Abilities: |-|Prologue Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (via Soul Trap and Soul Crush), Mind Manipulation(via Mind Breaker), Body Control, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Information Analysis (via Lock On), Dark Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Biological Manipulation and DNA Manipulation (via Bio Hacker), and Data Manipulation (Can create new coding for robots far more advanced than her in seconds.), Many Genshi Powers, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Plasma Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate all forms of Electricity.) |-|Kryosis Arc= All powers, Explosion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Camouflage, Intangibility, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Gravity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation, and Nuclear Manipulation |-|Post Kryosis Arc= All powers plus, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (High), Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, and Spatial Manipulation, Science Manipulation,Quantum Manipulation |-|Techomancer Form= All powers, plus Logic Manipulation, Psychopotence, Omnicompetence, Absolute Mind, Almighty Science, Almighty Magic |-|Resistances= Genshi Resistances, plus Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Toon Force, Hacking, Biological Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation, [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: City Level '(Comparable to Zephyr Tomoyuki.); '''Large Mountain Level '''with Plasma Cannon (Comparable to Queen Amaranthae.)|'Multi Continental Level '(Comparable to Damus Adapin and Bolt Arriaga.); '''Moon Level+ '(Cut Mercury in Half.); 'Large Planet Level ' (Reduced Jupiter to Atoms.); '''Solar System Level (Comparable to the rest of the Planeteers.)| Solar System Level; Multi-Galaxy Level| Galaxy; Universe+| Complex Multiverse Level '''(Created a Weapon that could Kill a Ronri.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Relativistic with MFTL 'reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to Damus Adapin.)| '''FTL with MFTL Reactions '| '''MFTL+ [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]:Unknown, possibly Class M [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: City Class| Multi-Continent Level; Moon Class| Large Planet Class; Solar System Class|Solar System Class; Multi Galactic| Galactic; Universal| Complex Multiversal [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Mountain Level| Multi-Continent Level; Moon Level| Large Planet Level; Solar System Level| Solar System; Multi Galaxy; Galaxy; Universal+ ' '''Stamina: Limitless ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range '''Range]: Melee Range; Several Miles to Galactic ''' '''Standard Equipment: Explosives, Hacking Weapons, Antimatter Weapons, Plasma Weapons, and more [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Super Genius '''(Has constantly evolving intellect; Has an IQ of 250 quattuornonagintillion at the end of the series; Easily outsmarted Jena (a Xaran) in 5-D chess.) '''Weaknesses: Has a limited energy supply; Is still learning about the Universe around her. [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Feats Feats]:''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Prologue Arc| Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| Galactic War| Cosmic Crisis Saga Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters